1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to fluid pumps, such as compressors and expanders. More specifically, preferred embodiments utilize a novel rotary compressor design for compressing air, vapor, or gas for high pressure conditions over 200 psi and power ratings above 10 HP.
2. Related Art
Compressors have typically been used for a variety of applications, such as air compression, vapor compression for refrigeration, and compression of industrial gases. Compressors can be split into two main groups, positive displacement and dynamic. Positive displacement compressors reduce the compression volume in the compression chamber to increase the pressure of the fluid in the chamber. This is done by applying force to a drive shaft that is driving the compression process. Dynamic compressors work by transferring energy from a moving set of blades to the working fluid.
Positive displacement compressors can take a variety of forms. They are typically classified as reciprocating or rotary compressors. Reciprocating compressors are commonly used in industrial applications where higher pressure ratios are necessary. They can easily be combined into multistage machines, although single stage reciprocating compressors are not typically used at pressures above 80 psig. Reciprocating compressors use a piston to compress the vapor, air, or gas, and have a large number of components to help translate the rotation of the drive shaft into the reciprocating motion used for compression. This can lead to increased cost and reduced reliability. Reciprocating compressors also suffer from high levels of vibration and noise. This technology has been used for many industrial applications such as natural gas compression.
Rotary compressors use a rotating component to perform compression. As noted in the art, rotary compressors typically have the following features in common: (1) they impart energy to the gas being compressed by way of an input shaft moving a single or multiple rotating elements; (2) they perform the compression in an intermittent mode; and (3) they do not use inlet or discharge valves. (Brown, Compressors: Selection and Sizing, 3rd Ed., at 6). As further noted in Brown, rotary compressor designs are generally suitable for designs in which less than 20:1 pressure ratios and 1000 CFM flow rates are desired. For pressure ratios above 20:1, Royce suggests that multistage reciprocating compressors should be used instead.
Typical rotary compressor designs include the rolling piston, screw compressor, scroll compressor, lobe, liquid ring, and rotary vane compressors. Each of these traditional compressors has deficiencies for producing high pressure, near isothermal conditions.
The design of a rotating element/rotor/lobe against a radially moving element/piston to progressively reduce the volume of a fluid has been utilized as early as the mid-19th century with the introduction of the “Yule Rotary Steam Engine.” Developments have been made to small-sized compressors utilizing this methodology into refrigeration compression applications. However, current Yule-type designs are limited due to problems with mechanical spring durability (returning the piston element) as well as chatter (insufficient acceleration of the piston in order to maintain contact with the rotor).
For commercial applications, such as compressors for refrigerators, small rolling piston or rotary vane designs are typically used. (P N Ananthanarayanan, Basic Refrigeration and Air Conditioning, 3rd Ed., at 171-72.) In these designs, a closed oil-lubricating system is typically used.
Rolling piston designs typically allow for a significant amount of leakage between an eccentrically mounted circular rotor, the interior wall of the casing, and/or the vane that contacts the rotor. By spinning the rolling piston faster, the leakages are deemed acceptable because the desired pressure and flow rate for the application can be easily reached even with these losses. The benefit of a small self-contained compressor is more important than seeking higher pressure ratios.
Rotary vane designs typically use a single circular rotor mounted eccentrically in a cylinder slightly larger than the rotor. Multiple vanes are positioned in slots in the rotor and are kept in contact with the cylinder as the rotor turns typically by spring or centrifugal force inside the rotor. The design and operation of these type of compressors may be found in Mark's Standard Handbook for Mechanical Engineers, Eleventh Edition, at 14:33-34.
In a sliding-vane compressor design, vanes are mounted inside the rotor to slide against the casing wall. Alternatively, rolling piston designs utilize a vane mounted within the cylinder that slides against the rotor. These designs are limited by the amount of restoring force that can be provided and thus the pressure that can be yielded.
Each of these types of prior art compressors has limits on the maximum pressure differential that it can provide. Typical factors include mechanical stresses and temperature rise. One proposed solution is to use multistaging. In multistaging, multiple compression stages are applied sequentially. Intercooling, or cooling between stages, is used to cool the working fluid down to an acceptable level to be input into the next stage of compression. This is typically done by passing the working fluid through a heat exchanger in thermal communication with a cooler fluid. However, intercooling can result in some condensation of liquid and typically requires filtering out of the liquid elements. Multistaging greatly increases the complexity of the overall compression system and adds costs due to the increased number of components required. Additionally, the increased number of components leads to decreased reliability and the overall size and weight of the system are markedly increased.
For industrial applications, single- and double-acting reciprocating compressors and helical-screw type rotary compressors are most commonly used. Single-acting reciprocating compressors are similar to an automotive type piston with compression occurring on the top side of the piston during each revolution of the crankshaft. These machines can operate with a single-stage discharging between 25 and 125 psig or in two stages, with outputs ranging from 125 to 175 psig or higher. Single-acting reciprocating compressors are rarely seen in sizes above 25 HP. These types of compressors are typically affected by vibration and mechanical stress and require frequent maintenance. They also suffer from low efficiency due to insufficient cooling.
Double-acting reciprocating compressors use both sides of the piston for compression, effectively doubling the machine's capacity for a given cylinder size. They can operate as a single-stage or with multiple stages and are typically sized greater than 10 HP with discharge pressures above 50 psig. Machines of this type with only one or two cylinders require large foundations due to the unbalanced reciprocating forces. Double-acting reciprocating compressors tend to be quite robust and reliable, but are not sufficiently efficient, require frequent valve maintenance, and have extremely high capital costs.
Lubricant-flooded rotary screw compressors operate by forcing fluid between two intermeshing rotors within a housing which has an inlet port at one end and a discharge port at the other. Lubricant is injected into the chamber to lubricate the rotors and bearings, take away the heat of compression, and help to seal the clearances between the two rotors and between the rotors and housing. This style of compressor is reliable with few moving parts. However, it becomes quite inefficient at higher discharge pressures (above approximately 200 psig) due to the intermeshing rotor geometry being forced apart and leakage occurring. In addition, lack of valves and a built-in pressure ratio leads to frequent over or under compression, which translates into significant energy efficiency losses.
Rotary screw compressors are also available without lubricant in the compression chamber, although these types of machines are quite inefficient due to the lack of lubricant helping to seal between the rotors. They are a requirement in some process industries such as food and beverage, semiconductor, and pharmaceuticals, which cannot tolerate any oil in the compressed air used in their processes. Efficiency of dry rotary screw compressors are 15-20% below comparable injected lubricated rotary screw compressors and are typically used for discharge pressures below 150 psig.
Using cooling in a compressor is understood to improve upon the efficiency of the compression process by extracting heat, allowing most of the energy to be transmitted to the gas and compressing with minimal temperature increase. Liquid injection has previously been utilized in other compression applications for cooling purposes. Further, it has been suggested that smaller droplet sizes of the injected liquid may provide additional benefits.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,185, lubricating oil was intercooled and injected through an atomizing nozzle into the inlet of a rotary screw compressor. In a similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,117 uses refrigerant, though not in an atomized fashion, that is injected early in the compression stages of a rotary screw compressor. Rotary vane compressors have also attempted finely atomized liquid injection, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,923.
In each example, cooling of the fluid being compressed was desired. Liquid injection in rotary screw compressors is typically done at the inlet and not within the compression chamber. This provides some cooling benefits, but the liquid is given the entire compression cycle to coalesce and reduce its effective heat transfer coefficient. Additionally, these examples use liquids that have lubrication and sealing as a primary benefit. This affects the choice of liquid used and may adversely affect its heat transfer and absorption characteristics. Further, these styles of compressors have limited pressure capabilities and thus are limited in their potential market applications.
Rotary designs for engines are also known, but suffer from deficiencies that would make them unsuitable for an efficient compressor design. The most well-known example of a rotary engine is the Wankel engine. While this engine has been shown to have benefits over conventional engines and has been commercialized with some success, it still suffers from multiple problems, including low reliability and high levels of hydrocarbon emissions.
Published International Pat. App. No. WO 2010/017199 and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0023814 relate to a rotary engine design using a rotor, multiple gates to create the chambers necessary for a combustion cycle, and an external cam-drive for the gates. The force from the combustion cycle drives the rotor, which imparts force to an external element. Engines are designed for a temperature increase in the chamber and high temperatures associated with the combustion that occurs within an engine. Increased sealing requirements necessary for an effective compressor design are unnecessary and difficult to achieve. Combustion forces the use of positively contacting seals to achieve near perfect sealing, while leaving wide tolerances for metal expansion, taken up by the seals, in an engine. Further, injection of liquids for cooling would be counterproductive and coalescence is not addressed.
Liquid mist injection has been used in compressors, but with limited effectiveness. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,588, a liquid injection mist is described, but improved heat transfer is not addressed. In U.S. Pat. Publication. No. U.S. 2011/0023977, liquid is pumped through atomizing nozzles into a reciprocating piston compressor's compression chamber prior to the start of compression. It is specified that liquid will only be injected through atomizing nozzles in low pressure applications. Liquid present in a reciprocating piston compressor's cylinder causes a high risk for catastrophic failure due to hydrolock, a consequence of the incompressibility of liquids when they build up in clearance volumes in a reciprocating piston, or other positive displacement, compressor. To prevent hydrolock situations, reciprocating piston compressors using liquid injection will typically have to operate at very slow speeds, adversely affecting the performance of the compressor.
The prior art lacks compressor designs in which the application of liquid injection for cooling provides desired results for a near-isothermal application. This is in large part due to the lack of a suitable positive displacement compressor design that can both accommodate a significant amount of liquid in the compression chamber and pass that liquid through the compressor outlet without damage.